Kill me now
by Paz-Uchiha
Summary: Naruto enfermó y mi padre no llega del trabajo. ¿Y quién es el extraño frente a la casa?


_Advertencia: Palabras obscenas y mal sonantes, violación y violencia (en los próximos capítulos)_

_Les presento:_

.

.

_**.**_

_**Kill me now**_

.

.

.

—No te lo quites. Se obediente. Te cuidare, lo prometo.

Naruto asintió a penas, bajando los parpados, somnoliento. Sus mejillas sonrojadas por la fiebre me aquejaban junto con la frente caliente. Saque la compresa seca de su cabeza para embeberla en agua fría, escurrí la compresa y lo coloque en la frente de vuelta, esperanzada que papá llegase en momentos para ayudarme con él.

Mi pequeño hermano respiraba por la boca, ya que su nariz se congestionaba a ratos e incluso se le tapaba, entre abría los labios y trataba de no echar el termómetro al mismo tiempo.

Vi que el basurero de pañuelos está lleno, lo mire a él y, por último, al reloj que posaba en mi muñeca izquierda. Faltaba un minuto.

Toque sus mejillas con el dorso de mi mano y volví a consultar con el reloj. Cumplió con el tiempo necesario y le quite con delicadeza el termómetro. Treinta y cinco grados Celsius. Bien. Bajo tres grados. Eso quiere decir que el antifebril y las compresas resultaban.

Apreté su mano, que reposaba sobre su estomago cubierto con la colcha, y se la moví un poco para que me mirase.

—Iré tirar esto—le mostré el pequeño basurero que tome, repleto de papel desechable con mocos—Espérame.

Él asintió de vuelta, pero al soltar su mano él tomo la mía rápidamente, asustado.

—No te tardes mucho, Sakura. No quiero estar solo mucho tiempo.

Su voz ronca y sus ojos rezumando lágrimas encogieron mi corazón.

—Vendré tan rápido como pueda, Naruto—le sonreí. Quería darle confianza, es una simple gripe, o eso creo que tiene, pero ser tan pequeño, tiene apenas siete años, creo que repercute en él.

Nunca se había enfermado sin mamá para cuidarlo. Pero ahora que ella ya no está con nosotros aquí en la tierra, tiene miedo. Miedo de la enfermedad y como sobre llevarla supongo. O tal vez la necesite, la extrañe… paso hace tan poco de su fallecimiento, apenas siete meses.

—Bueno—me suelta, cerrando los ojos y comenzando una leve tos sin catarro.

Me levanto del borde de la cama y, antes de salir, entre cierro la puerta. Bajo las escaleras apurada. Apenas tiro la basura y revisto el basurero con otro hule escucho el timbre.

Dejo el bote de basura en el pie de la escalera y voy a mirar por la mirilla de la puerta.

Un hombre, vestido de traje y corbata, está parado frente al umbral. No es mi papá.

—¿Quién es?—indago, no puedo abrirle a un extraño a estas horas.

—Soy Sasuke Uchiha. Trabajo con su padre, señorita. Le tengo malas noticias.

Mi corazón comienza a latir rápidamente.

—Es una noticia que requiere urgencia, señorita. No se preocupe, soy compañero de trabajo Minato Uzumaki. Abra la puerta.

Estoy dudando. Un escalofrió recorre piel y tomo mi celular, marcando el numero de papá.

Este me manda al buzón de vos directamente. Esta apagado.

—Mierda—digo bajo—¿Qué paso?—entonces pregunto mirando, intermitentemente, por la mirilla el reloj de pared de la sala.

Son las diez y media de la noche.

Vuelvo a marcar su número celular y llamar. Apoyo el celular en mi oreja.

—Su padre sufrió un accidente—me dice, mientras el sonido del correo de voz me es secundario y mi corazón amenaza con salirse en mi boca. No puedo creerlo. —Lastimosamente el tipo de lesión que obtuvo por el choque no lo cubre la empresa y se me mando para avisar a los parientes que necesitan el dinero para la intervención quirúrgica.

Empiezo a sudar frio. Desesperada por la situación tan repentinamente mortal. Me golpeo mentalmente cuando unas lágrimas surcan la comisura de mis ojos.

—¡Espere un momento!—le grito a través de la puerta. Corriendo escaleras arriba.

Vuelvo a marcar al celular de mi papá y sigue apagado.

No puede estar pasando…

¡Porque mierda pasa esto!

Llego hasta la habitación de Naruto y trato de serenarme. No puedo decírselo, menos en su estado.

Busco entre mis contactos del móvil el de mi amiga, Ino Yamanaka, apenas lo encuentro llamo.

—¡Ino! Gracias por contestar tan pronto—muerdo mis labios, tratando de reprimir mi llanto.

—Estaba por dormir, frentona. ¿Crees que estas son horas para llamar?

—Perdón, pero es una emergencia, Ino. ¿Podrías venir a cuidar a Naruto esta noche?—trago saliva, incapaz de soportar por más tiempo las ganas locas de gritar— Me he enterado recién que mi padre ha tenido un accidente y que no lo cubre su seguro. Ino, eres la única que se que vendría y que tiene las llaves de mi casa. Yo ya debo irme. Naruto está mal en gripado y no le he dicho nada. Sabes cómo reaccionaría, lo de mi madre fue muy reciente…

Escuche como Ino ya se vestía, pues el celular hacia un ruido horrible por ponerse en alta voz.

—Frentona, estaré allí en cinco minutos. Ve a ver a tu padre y dile a Naruto que yo iré a cuidarlo.

Escuche un "crash" antes que el inconfundible sonido de cortado.

Trate de borrar la preocupación de mi rostro y entre a hablar con mi hermano.

—Naruto—susurro, para despertarlo. Cuando despabila le sonrió—Surgió una emergencia. Debo salir, pero no te preocupes. Ino vendrá a cuidarte.

—¿Emergencia?—me remuevo incomoda por su pregunta, no sé si podre seguir callando—¿Paso algo?

—Nada serio—miento, carraspeando—Pero exige que lo resuelva ahora. ¿Sí? Se un buen hermano, cuídate y cuida a Ino. Yo tratare de volver pronto.

Él asintió, creyéndome.

Bese su mejilla.

Me apresure a tomar mi billetera y una sudadera de mi dormitorio. Baje las escaleras como rayo y abrí la puerta.

El hombre, que no pude distinguir muy bien su rostro por la mirilla, es un tipo muy atractivo. Tiene los ojos negros, aunque creo que es más por la oscuridad de la noche, y el cabello desprolijo desentonado con su pantalón de vestir negro y la camisa blanca con un bordado en bolsillo de la empresa y su nombre.

Es el mismo uniforme que utiliza mi padre.

—Disculpa que no le haya abierto. Me ha tomado desprevenida—esbozó sin comprender muy bien la situación… todo es tan confuso y rápido.

—Los accidentes son impredecibles casi siempre—responde Sasuke, sacando un móvil de su bolsillo y viéndolo—Mejor nos apresuramos.

—Sí, claro. Déjame cerrar esto—acabe con la puerta y camine detrás de él— ¿En qué hospital esta mi padre?—mi garganta se cierra, estoy tan tentada a llorar enfrente de este extraño, pero me retengo.

—Uno del centro, el hospital Konoha.

—Oh, Dios.

Sigo a Sasuke y él me abre la puerta trasera de su vehículo. Es algo joven para alguien que trabaja en la empresa Senju y comparte el piso de vendedores modelos con buenas remuneraciones.

—¿En cuánto tiempo llegaremos?

—No se preocupe, conozco un camino alternativo que nos dejara en Konoha en unos diez minutos.

—Bien.

Subo al vehículo. El asiento tiene un ligero olor a cigarro y gasolina, eso me marea un poco.

Sasuke rodeo la nariz del auto y tomo asiento atrás el volante. Pronto los motores rugieron y comenzamos a andar.

Preocupada, cerca de haber pasado dos cuadras, le ofrezco una última mirada a mi casa.

Y veo al auto de Minato estacionarse en frente. Es mi padre. Ha llegado a casa.

—¡¿Pero qué mierda?!

Forcejeo la puerta, pero Sasuke ha bajado el seguro y no me permite subirlo. El miedo se apodera dentro de cada poro de mi cuerpo y empiezo a gritar como loca, golpeando los brazos de Sasuke para forzarlo a frenar, él solo me esquiva y trata de seguir su ruta. Grito. Y las ventanas cerradas encierran mi voz.

—¡Mierda! Tranquilízate, Sakura.

Cojo mi celular y llamo en el teléfono fijo de la casa.

Suena una vez y ya me atienden.

—¿Papá?—es su inconfundible voz diciendo mi nombre— Papá ayúdame me han secues…

Sasuke me propina un puñetazo en el rostro y eso me atonta. Me arrebata el celular en un movimiento rápido, arrojándolo por su ventana.

—¡Porque lo haces tan difícil!— golpea el volante, mientras me mira por el espejo retrovisor.

Ha detenido la marcha del vehículo y se ha girado hacia mí.

Yo me acurruco cerca de la puerta derecha, intentando abrirla como loca.

—Bájame, por favor. Déjame aquí—suplico, mientras Sasuke busca algo de su guantera y cuando saca una jeringa cargada. Comienzo a gritar de nuevo.

—¡No! por favor… no me haga nada. No me lo haga.

Mi labio inferior tiembla.

Sasuke se ha estacionado en una esquina oscura, en vehículo se ilumina por dentro, pero las ventanas están polarizadas. Yo no veo a nadie cerca. Él pensó en todo.

Y mientras mis gritos se ahogan en una caja de una tonelada de metal, Sasuke se sube sobre mí haciendo huso de su fuerza superior. Me inyecta la droga que pronto me hace perder fuerzas, no puedo mover mis extremidades.

Pero sigo consiente.

Mi cuerpo laxo me asusta. No puedo articular ningún vocablo.

Se aleja y se sitúa en su lugar de nuevo.

—Sakura—Sasuke enciende el vehículo y me lleva hacia la carretera, lo noto pues mis ojos permanecen abiertos y él me ha recostado en una posición que me permite ver por el parabrisas—Es un placer tenerte.

…

_Ejem._

_Esta es una nueva idea que probablemente solo tenga unos tres a cuatro capítulos. _

_Me senté a escribir el siguiente capítulo de "Infernus se" pero solo se me vino esto, lo lamento para las personas que siguen el fic _

_Y bueno._

_Espero que comenten si les gusto o no_

_Paz_

_;)_


End file.
